The windragon's pain
by Nahualmorph
Summary: The scene at the warehouse at chapter 23 gone horribly wrong. Read the disclaimer inside and think very carefuly before deciding to coninue. Shiron x Ranshiin


THE WINDRAGON'S PAIN

By NAHUALMORPH

Disclaimer: ok, this is definitely not a story for everyone. It contains violence and rape between male characters, do not read if you are not into it or are underage.

Legendz characters are owned by someone who is not me. This is just a fanfiction and I make no money out of it.

The floor felt cold and hard.

It was funny how some senses would sharpen while others got dull when you are near death.

Everything looked a little blurry and the sounds were starting to disappear.

Shiron coughed and groaned, trying to get up again.

It had been over two days since he left Shu in hopes of delivering the white talispod to the dark Wiz company. He knew that was the only way Shu and the other kids would be safe. But he had seriously misjudged both the city's complexity and the fact that his life would slowly be drained from his body every second he spent outside his talispod.

And now here he was. Laying on the dirty floor of an abandoned warehouse. With his body covered in dirt and small wounds.

Everything hurt, even breathing. Shiron chuckled at the idea of air actually hurting him, then groaned in pain as every breath felt like a million tiny daggers in his lungs. He could taste his own bile and his tongue tingled with the taste of rusted metal the air was carrying. He could smell the mold growing in the dark corners of the warehouse and the dirt covering him.

"heh, it seems I won't make it to dark Wiz after all…but at least Shu will be safe."

Shiron heard a faint, humming sounds and looked up.

A good portion of the warehouse's roof was missing.

The windragon's blood froze when he saw a big, spherical shape passing through it. It looked like a mix between a birdcage and a huge balloon, except, it had a propel at the bottom. The sphere stopped a few feet from Shiron and a laugh came from the inside.

"It looks like you're useless without your Saga. Just look at you…pathetic.

Shiron knew that voice too well.

The strange cage hovered to a metal bead from the ceiling and hooked itself to it.

The door opened and another windragon jumped from the inside, landing a few feet in front of Shiron.

Shiron was white with blue fur. His fur was extremely short, sort of like a seal's, making his body streamlined and highlighting his muscled body.

This dragon had dark grey feathers and fur instead of blue. His blonde hair was longer than Shiron's and was tied in a pony tail. This dragon was also wearing a black vest and gloves.

"ranshin"

This was probably the worst moment for Shiron to face the black windragon. Still, he managed to get up and hold the white talispod between his thumb and finger.

"you're looking for this, right? You saved me the trouble to go all the way to the dark wiz building. take it and leave those children alone."

Ranshin chuckled and crossed his arms.

"hmph! I have no interest in that trinket. I came all the way here for you"

Shiron lifted an eyebrow. He was already getting an idea of what Ranshiin wanted. And in his current condition, he was no match for the dark windragon.

"there has never been two windragons in the same era before. That means one of us is a fake. As long as you keep existing, I will never be the one and only windragon."

"So, you're here to kill me?" asked Shiron grunting as he slowly took his fighting stance and spread his wings.

His entire body was shaking with the effort. But Shiron was determined to not go without fighting.

"Eventually, yeah. But that's not going to happen right now. I'm going to have some fun with you first."

Ranshiin's eyes sparkled with malice and a cruel smile appeared in his face.

"I'm going to break you Shiron. I'm going to humiliate you and punish you for daring to compare yourself to me. I'm going to do things to you that will make you beg for the sweet release of death, but that will only come when I say so."

The calm in which Ranshiin said those words made him sound even worse.

Shiron lifted his wings and attacked first.

"Wing…tornado!"

The burst of wind hit Ranshiin, but it felt like a morning breeze to him. Not only was he also awind attribute dragon, but Shiron's attacks were less than half of their usual power because of his weakened state.

Ranshiin chuckled and countered with his own wing tornado attack, easily overpowering Shiron's wind and sending the dragon against a metal rail.

The strength of the impact made the talispod slip from Shiron's grasp.

Shiron heard a cracking sound and groaned as a scalding pain cured through his body. He wasn't sure if those were tendons, muscles or ribs.

Every move was painful, but he knew he had to keep fighting, even if it was only to deny Ranshiin the pleasure of seeing him defeated.

Shiron flapped his wings and took off, spinning in mid air and releasing a dart feather attack.

Ranshin still had his arms crossed. He smiled at Shiron's attempts and released the same attack. Ranshiin's feathers knocked Shiron's and two dozens of them found their way to Shiron's body.

Shiron screamed as the needle like feathers pierced his skin, each one of them sending a flare of pain through his nervous to stay in the air, Shiron fell to the ground.

Ranshiin flapped his wings and created a huge whirlwind of black wind around them, hitting Shiron in mid air, knocking some feathers off, but mostly just breaking them, leaving the sharp tips under the windragon's skin.

"Shift element!"

Shiron's body bounced on the floor and left small red splatters.

The first thing Shiron felt when he was finally able to stand, was something heavy hitting his face as Ranshiin kicked him, and a sharp pain, accompanied with a coppery taste as his lips broke.

Shiron staggered backwards, feeling a dull and throbbing pain in his face. He still attacked one more time, sending another wing tornado towards ranshiin.

"you're starting to bore me" said Ranshiin.

He quickly jumped forwards and wrapped a hand around Shiron's neck, interrupting his attack. A fist impacted Shiron's face, making him moan in pain. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another.

Shiron gasped. The blood from his tongue, nose and lips was starting to make him choke. His eyes bulged and he felt his breath leaving his body as Ranshiin's closed fist hit his stomach hard.

The strength of the hot made Shiron spit blood over Ranshiin's vest. The dark windragon frowned and lifted his knee, kicking Shiron's groin.

Shiron fell on the floor, groaning and twitching. Every inch of his body throbbed and hurt.

"I can't have you getting my clothed dirty" said Ranshiin removing his gloves.

Next he unbuttoned his vest and let it slip from his body.

Shiron just closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and waiting for the next blow.

He gasped and opened his eyes, as instead of a punch, he felt something warm brushing against his crotch.

Shiron looked down and saw one of Ranshiin's feet between his legs. The dark windragon smiled and started moving his foot up and down.

The warm and meaty sole was rubbing against Shiron's genital slit, making him shudder as he felt his slit swelling and throbbing.

"What…what the hell are you doing?"

Ranshiin felt the tip of Shiron's penis rubbing against his soles and he pressed harder, digging the ball of his foot against Shiron's internal testicles, eliciting a pained moan from him.

"it's time to start with your humiliation…of course that won't mean the pain will stop."

Ranshiin caught the tip of Shiron's penis between his toes, feeling his own cock getting hard and moving a hand to slowly stroke it.

"You must be really pent up to get hard by being molested by your enemy…or maybe you're just that pathetic."

Ranshiin's foot slammed hard on Shiron's penis, making the battered windragon scream in pain. Despite that, his cock throbbed against Ranshiin's sole.

Shiron wanted to fight, he wanted to push that foot away, but his body was simply not responding anymore. He was completely at Ranshiin's mercy. The foot left his cock for a few seconds, only to come down hard again. Making Shiron feel like his testicles were going to explode.

Shiron's nervous system was so overloaded, that his bran got confused. His cock throbbed and Ranshiin chuckled when he felt the warm splutters against his sole.

He lifted his foot and thick strand still connected it to Shiron's abused member. The foot stopped a couple of inches in front of Shiron's face. Ranshiin wiggled his cummy toes and a sticky glob landed on Shiron's snout.

"You know what to do…and if I feel any teeth, I'll beat them out of you"

Shiron didn't answered, but he didn't moved either. He sure as hell was not going to…

Ranshiin's heavy, cum covered foot descended on top of Shiron's nose, blocking his air and rubbing against his bruides snout and broken 's own cum mixing with his blood and Ranshiin's sweat.

The dark windragon pressed harder trapping Shiron's nose between his toes.

Even in his weakened state, Shiron managed to move his arms, holding onto Ranshiin's foot, but it was useless. The salty and sticky semen touched his tongue and ran inside his nose, making his eyes water and his lungs burn with the lack of air.

Shiron finally accepted his defeat and let his tongue out, pressing it against ranshiin's sole and licking it clean.

Ranshiin laughed and pulled his foot away from Shiron's nose, letting him breathe again, he rubbed his toes against the bruised lips and moaned softly as Shiron's tongue licked between the toes.

"See? All you needed was a little encouragement"

Before Shiron could finish cleaning it, Ranshiin's foot pulled away, only to return in the form of a kick to the windragon's face.

Shiron's vision blurred and his entire face throbbed. He was about to say something when Ranshiin kneeled next to his face and held his mouth shut with a hand, slowly stroking his own erection with the other one.

"Such a good, slutty dragon you are. Now I'm going to fuck that mouth of yours, and you're going to love it, and you're going to use your tongue and swallow my seed…or I'm going to do all this and much more to that human kid you're so fond of"

Shiron just nodded his head. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He probably wasn't going to live through this anyway. At least Shu would be safe now.

Ranshiin moved his hand from Shiron's muzzle to the back of his had, pressing his lips against the throbbing, slimy cock. The scent of Ranshiin's arousal mixed with the smell of blood in Shiron's mouth as he opened it and let the hard member slide inside. The thick erection hurt his broken lips.

Ranshiin smiled and pressed harder against the back of Shiron's head, making the dragon gag as his lips touched the swollen genital slit.

"Come on, start working it!" ordered ranshiin, holding both of Shiron's ears and squeezing them hard.

Shiron winced and pressed his tongue against the underside of the thick member. Sucking noisily and feeling a mix of precum, blood and saliva dribbling between his lips.

"Heh,you truly are a slut, you're enjoying being raped"

At first Shiron didn't understand want Ranshiin meant, but then he felt the tip of a tail rubbing against his hard cock and he gasped, his eyes opening wide in realization.

True, he was into males. He had more than one encounter with Greedo, even once with Dandy, but he had always been topping.

And this…this was the guy he really hated, how could he get aroused with this?

Shiron's throat bulged as Ranshiin forced him to take his entire length. The tip of his tail was still rubbing Shiron's erection.

"It wouldn't really be punishment if you enjoy this more than I do, would it?"

Ranshiin's tail slapped Shiron's penis hard, making the windragon moan around his mouthful of cock. He noticed Ranshiin was about to hit him again and managed to grab his tail.

Ranshiin just chuckled.

"Just think of that human kid, Shiron"

Shiron started shaking with anger and impotence. He wanted nothing more than to bite Ranshiin's dick off…but he couldn't out Shu in danger, plus he was not sure he even had the strength left to do that.

Shiron let go of Ranshiin's tail and whimpered when it hit his cock again two seconds later.

Each slap over his tortured member was accompanied by a twitch of the cock in his mouth and a fresh glob of precum.

Just when Shiron felt he could take no more, Ranshiin roared and Shiron felt the cock in his mouth swelling before the first, heavy jet of cum hit the back of his throat.

Ranshiin pulled his cock out until only the tip was inside Shiron's mouth. He let go of Shiron's ears to hold his mouth closed.

"Swallow it all slut!"

Shiron had no choice but to do so, feeling the warm and sticky substance running down his throat.

Ranshiin pulled his cock out and the last couple of spurts landed on Shiron's face.

"I love how you look. Bloody, defeated, and marked with my cum." Chuckled Ranshiin.

"Just…let's get this over with" said Shiron fighting the urge to throw up.

"What? That was just the beginning. I'm going t rape every hole you have" laughed Ranshiin, stroking his still hard cock.

Shiron tried to get up. Only to be slammed on the floor with a kick on his chest.

"Still a little fight in you…good, use that strength to clench around my dick."

Ranshiin kneeled between Shiron's legs, pressing the tip of his erection against the tight looking tailhole.

"I don't have any lube, but I'm sure you'll start providing some for us soon."

He smiled evilly and thrust his entire member in a single, brutal thrust.

Shiron screamed so hard that his lungs hurt. It felt like he was being sodomized by a hot iron.

The thick member stretched his unprepared passage over the limit.

A small trickle of blood ran out of Shiron's tailhole, making Ranshiin's cock throb harder as he felt the warm liquid surrounding his cock.

Ranshiin started moving his hips, making Shiron gasp and groan in pain as his tender insides were ravaged by the rough member.

Ranshiin held one of Shiron's ears, slamming his head against the floor.

Shiron saw stars and everything started spinning around him.

"Oh no…you're staying awake for me" said Ranshiin gritting his teeth in anger.

"He grabbed one of Shiron's wings with both hands and twisted it until he heard the bones crack.

Shiron's scream echoed through the abandoned warehouse.

"That's much better…and it's making you clench harder"

Ranshiin grabbed Shiron's legs and started hammering his cock I and out of the bleeding anus.

It was the worst thing Shiron had ever felt. His entire body was sending jolts of pain to his brain and causing him to spasm. His erection long gone.

Ranshiin noticed this and dug three fingers inside Shiron's genital slit roughly, fishing the limp member out. Ranshiin held Shiron's cock at the base and started squeezing, forcing the organ into erection.

After what left like an eternity. Ranshiin gave one final thrust with all his strength, burying his cock as deep as he could and flooding Shiron's insides.

Ranshiin pulled his cock and laughed as he saw the mixture of blood and cum coating it. He noticed Shiron's member deflating and retreating inside his slit and got an idea.

"I have one more hole to fill, but I think I'll give it a little stretching before going in"

Shiron could barely register Ranshiin's words. However, all his senses came back as Ranshiin's closed fist slid inside his genital slit, tearing it open and punching his sensitive member inside.

Ranshiin pulled his first out and repeated the process, causing Shiron's eyes to roll onto the bac of his skull. Ranshiin pushed his fist even harder, grinding Shiron's hidden member against his inner walls and even smashing his hidden testicles.

Shiron's body started twitching and his mouth started foaming as his system went into shock.

Ranshiin pulled his first out and looked at his fingers, slick with Shiron's blood and the natural lubricant from his slit. He started stroking his cock back into hardness, still teasing the throbbing and battered genital slit with his other hand.

"We're almost done here Shiron. Don't you loose consciousness before time"

Anshiin grabbed Shiron's broken wing, twisting it and moving it under Shiron, so every time the dragon moved, it would crush the wing between his weight and the floor.

Shiron screamed in pain again, being brought back from the bliss of mental shock in such a brutal way.

"please…ugh!...no more…just…just kill me already"

Shiron's expression of ultimate defeat was exactly what Ranshiin wanted. He even considered fulfilling the broken dragon's request, but Shiron's beg had made his cock rock hard again.

"You make me so happy Shiron, I really hope you survive this so I can take you to my home and use you like this every day."

"No…please…no…agh!"

Shiron's plea was cut as Ranshiin's cock entered his genital slit, pressing against his own member.

Ranshiin's added weight and his rocking motions cause Shiron's broken wing bone to shatter even more, keeping in a constant, agonizing pain.

Shiron's abused member kept being pushed by Ranshiin's hammering erection.. the motions pumping blood into it, but at the same time delaying its erection.

Shiron was now even considering biting his own tongue off and use it to choke himself to death.

Ranshiin seemed to know this and slid a hand inside Shiron's mouth, holding his lower jaw and squeezing hard.

"No you won't…not yet at least."

This time it took longer to Ranshiin to reach his climax, since it was his third orgasm. He certainly made good use of that time, dragging his pleasure and Shiron's pain as much as he could.

Ranshiin finally roared again, burying his cock as deep as he could in Shiron's slit. Overflowing it and causing a pinkish mixture of cum and blood to dribble out.

He roughly pulled his cock out of the punished slit and released Shiron's mouth, standing over him with a huge grin.

Shiron's stare was lost, he was drooling and breathing faintly as small twitches traveled through his broken body, he didn't even reacted when Ranshiin kicked his taint, causing more cum to squirt from his slit.

"Looks like I broke my toy. Oh well…I'll just have to get another one."

"Hey Nezucho!"

Life returned to Shiron as soon as he heard that voice, finding the strength to turn his head towards the warehouse's entrance.

Shu was standing there, wearing a traditional blue yukata, holding a much smaller yukata in one hand and the white talispod in the other one.

"Come back…REBORN!"


End file.
